The New York Academy of Science is sponsoring a conference entitled: "The Parahippocampal Region: Basic Science and Clinical Implications" in Washington, D.C. in September, 1999. The principal investigator and chair is Helen Scharfman, Ph.D., Department Head, Neurology Research Center, Helen Hayes Hospital and Assistant Professor, Departments of Pharmacology and Neurology, Columbia University. The cochairs are Menno Witter PhD., Professor, Department of Anatomy, Vrije Universiteit, The Netherlands and Robert Schwarcz, Ph.D., Head, Neuroscience Program, Maryland Psychiatric Research Center, and Professor, Departments of Psychiatry and Pharmacology, University of Maryland. Several structures in the temporal lobe play a critical role in brain functions, such as learning and memory, emotions, and complex behavioral processes. These include the hippocampus, the most frequently studied structure in the temporal lobe, and the juxtaposed parahippocampal region, which is comprised of the entorhinal cortex, perirhinal, and parahippocampal cortex. During the last decade, it has become increasingly clear that pathological changes in the parahippocampal region occur during the early stages of several catastrophic neurological and psychiatric diseases, such as Alzheimer's disease, schizophrenia, and epilepsy. Thus, it is quite likely that parahippocampal neuropathology contributes to dysfunction in these, and perhaps other brain disorders. Notably, pathology in the parahippocampal region may be a critical element of several of these diseases, regardless of the state of the hippocampus proper. This meeting is intended to integrate past studies with the latest information about the structure and function of the parahippocampal region. A recurrent theme will be the use of this information to advance the diagnosis and treatment of debilitating brain disorders. Anatomical, biochemical, physiological, behavioral, and pathological studies in both laboratory animals and humans will be described by the leaders in the field, and will provide a comprehensive, up-to-date review of this important part of the brain. The presentations will be targeted to a wide range of basic and clinical researchers and to clinical practitioners. Special emphasis will be placed on attracting women and minorities, and on including individuals at a wide range of educational levels. Such a diverse audience will provide optimal opportunities for cross-fertilization of ideas, and thus ensure a dynamic and stimulating atmosphere, in which exciting new concepts and hypotheses can be generated.